MENINAS ENCRENCADAS
by runa cullen black
Summary: ONE- SHOT: Rosalie morre de ciúmes de Alice, pois pensa que perdeu seu posto de princesinha. Vai dar encrenca. Atenção contem surra disciplinar, não sexual.


_***Boa noite pessoal, espero que gostem desse pequeno One-shot que fiz. Perdoe me por alguns errinhos, estou com sono. rsrs**_

_**Obrigada Biasfa por me aturar hoje por causa da fic. kkkk**_

**Pov Alice**

Minha mãe e meus irmãos sairam em uma viagem de caça, deixando eu, minha irma chata e meu pai. Minha mãe diz que tem que ter um tempo de qualidade com todos nós, então mês sim, mês não, nosso fim de semana é baseado em caças em grupo. Na primeira semana todos saimos juntos pra caçar, na segunda minha mãe e nós meninas, na terceira minha mãe e meu pai e na quarta, minha mãe e meus irmãos. Eu odeio isso, não gosto de ficar em casa sem minha mãe ou meus irmãos, a Rosalie é muito chata, vive reclamando da vida em vez de curtir e sempre me maltrata.

Faz quatro anos que entrei pra família e adoro todos eles, até a Rosalie, sei que ela só esta com ciúmes, pois sou menina também. Meu pai diz que com o tempo ela entendera isso e será minha amiga, mas não vejo como, ela me odeia. Tento ver o futuro, mas nada. Ela não se decide sobre minha entrada na família.

Meus pais biológicos me achavam uma louca, pois quando eu era humana, tinha premonicães enquanto dormia. Acordava assustada e contava pros meus pais, eles nem ligavam, mas daí passava uns dois ou três dias, o sonho se tornava realidade, ficaram tão temerosos com minha "visões" que me trancafiavam dentro de um pequeno sotão, sem água, comida ou qualquer claridade. Um dia meu pai chamou o padre da região e o padre disse que eu era endemoniada e o aconselhou a me internar minha clínica de loucos.

Meus pais me jogaram nessa clínica hororrosa e disseram que não queriam mais saber de mim, que eu tinha morrido pra eles, pois eles não aceitavam ter um filha com um "dom" especial.

Fui maltratada, espancada, sofria com torturas que não desejo nem pro meu pior inimigo como, choque, banhos no quintal com mangueiras d'agua geladas, passei fome,frio e sede naquele lugar asqueroso. Mas graças a Deus e aos meus anjos da guarda, Carlisle me encontrou quando estava quase morrendo por conta dos abusos e desidratação, me trasformou e me adotou.

Hoje sou muito grata a eles, pela oportunidade de ser feliz, aqui sou amada, tenho carinho de todos, bom, quase todos.

Desci pra cozinha com sede e peguei um copo de suco, enquanto bebia na cozinha mesmo, pois minha mãe diz que lugar de comer é na cozinha e sala de jantar. Vi Rosalie descendo pra sala de estar com uma carranca enorme e o nariz empinado. Queria que meu pai estivesse aqui, mas o hospital ligou precisando dele.

Talvez, eu possa agradar Rosalie e quem sabe ela vire minha amiga. Coloquei meu copo na pia e caminhei calmamente pra sala de estar com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- _Do que esta rindo sua louca de varrida_.- Rosalie me insultou com aquele olhar de ódio mortal pra cima de mim.

Confesso que fiquei magoada com isso, desmanchei meu sorriso por completo e me sentei no sofá oposto.

- Pra que isso Rosalie, eu não sei o que fiz pra merecer essa rejeicão de sua parte.- sussurrei triste.

-_Ah não sabe? Eu te digo com o maior prazer louquinha, VOCÊ entrou na minha família, MINHA. E quero que você suma daqui, nós não precisamos de mais problemas_.- Rosalie disse furiosa.

- Eu não pedi isso pra ninguém, foi Carlisle que me encontrou e me trasformou...

_**-Ahhh faça me o favor e some da minha frente sua vidente do caralho, conheço esse tipinho, você não vale nada pra MINHA família**_.- Rosalie continuou me ofendendo.

Quando percebi já estava agarrada aos seus cabelos querendo arrancar de tanta raiva. Começamos a brigar aos tapas, chutes e arranhões.

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SUA VIDENTE DO CARALHO, EU VOU TE ARREBENTAR.-Rosalie gritou e foi ai que acabei perdendo meu controle, mas não minha postura. Puxei seus cabelos com mas força.

-**Olhe Rosalie, eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas voce acabou com a minha paciência, estou cansada dos seus insultos, do seu ciumes doentio. PAFT***- dei lhe um tapa na cara com tanta raiva que deixei meus cinco dedos em sua pele palida.

Quando ela levantou o punho pra me acertar, percebi que Carlisle entrou no meio e e nos separou pelas orelhas furioso.

**Pov Carlisle**

Deixei minhas meninas em casa e corri pro hospital, pois me chamaram na emergencia. Um paciente meu, idoso, estava passando muito mal, mas graças a Deus consegui reverter a situacão. Ele sofre de pressão alta e quase teve um infarto.

Como o hospital estava calmo, resolvi aproveitar e ir pra casa ficar com minhas princesinhas, ainda não gosto de deixa-las sozinha, elas vivem discuntindo. Sei que Rosalie que começa provocando pois ja flaguei varias vezes. Alice é um doce de menina, bem comportada, seu unico problema é que ela é compulsiva por compras, mas fora isso, é sempre atenciosa, educada,as vezes faz arte sim como qualquer adolescente. Ate agora ela só ficou algumas vezes de castigo no quarto, nada mais que isso. Minha princesinha Rosalie, não gostou nem um pouco de ganhar uma irmãzinha, ela trata Alice com arrogância, implica com suas roupas, minha Rosie tem um gênio muito forte e ja ficou varias vezes em apuros por causa disso.

Mas sei que tudo isso não passa de ciumes por Alice ter entrado na familia. Adotei Jasper a pouco mais de dois anos e Rosalie o adora, eles vivem juntos, brincam, jogam xadrez. Todos meus filhos são ciumentos, mas Rosalie e Edward ultrapassa todos os limites. Rosalie esta com raiva de Alice só porque Alice é garota isso sim.

Estacionei o carro na frente de casa, pois ja vou sair, vou levar minhas filhas no shopping, elas adoram gastar e hoje estou de bom humor. Todo homem odeia fazer compras, acompanhar as mulheres ou filhas e ficar horas e horas numa loja vendo, vestidos saias e etc, mas eu até que gosto. Até porque assim consigo passar mais tempo com as meninas e tentar aproximar minhas bonequinhas...

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SUA VIDENTE DO CARALHO, EU VOU TE ARREBENTAR.- escutei o grito furioso de Rosalie com um palavrão completamente inaceitavel na boca de uma moça tão linda.

-**Olhe Rosalie, eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas você acabou com a minha paciência, estou cansada dos seus insultos, do seu ciumes doentio**. PAFT*- escutei Alice falando por entre os dentes com raiva e logo em seguida escutei um barulho de um tapa no rosto e o grito de Rosalie. Entrei rapidamente e separei as duas pelas orelhas.

Senti a raiva borbulhando nas minhas veias, minha decepção era evidente em minha face. Minhas duas meninas, tão lindas e delicadas brigando que nem moleque de rua. Olhei atentamente pra cada uma delas com aquele olhar, elas se encolheram assustadas. Alice estava com a roupa toda rasgada, cabelo bagunçado, maguiagem borrada, os braços com marcas de unhas. Rosalie estava do mesmo jeito, a diferenç é que estava com a marca da mão de Alice no rosto bem vermelha.

_**- Não posso acreditar no que estou vendo, minhas filhas brigando aos tapas por causa de **_**CIUMES**?!- larguei o cotovelo de Alice e desci a mão no traseiro de Rosalie.

**PAFT* **hmm

-SUBA PRO SEU QUARTO AGORA MOCINHA E NO CANTO. _Ja vou subir e acabar de vez com essa implicância boba_.- ordenei furioso.

Rosalie saiu correndo enquanto esfregava o traseiro. Alice sentou no chão atordoada e abraçou os joelhos chorando baixinho. Minha raiva foi diminuindo vendo minha caçulinha aos prantos, a peguei em meus braços e sentei me no sofá a colocando em meu colo e a abraçando com carinho. Rosalie com certeza passou dos limites.

-Chore, meu docinho, tire tudo isso do peito.- sussurrei com doçura e amor.

-E euu, na-nãoo queriaaa, e-laa me irritouuu e e-u perdiii meu controleeee...-Alice disse soluçando e tremendo muito.

-Shhh, shh calma bonequinha, papai esta aqui agora, calma, respire.- tentei consolar minha filha.

Alice pulou do meu colo chorando e muito nervosa, enquanto olhava pra mim e dava leves passos para trás.

-Sintooo muito Carlisle, eu vou emboraaa, não queria atrapalhar sua familia e nem brigar com sua filha. Me perdoe...

-Alice, você não vai sair dessa casa, você é minha filha e aqui é o seu lugar. Pode ter certeza que esse episódio nunca mais se repitira.- disse zangado sò de imaginar minha filha indo embora e nos abandonando.

- Carlisle, eu não faço parte da famìlia e você sabe disso. Eu vou embora Adeus.- Alice disse séria e correu pra porta.

Quando percebi seus movimentos, corri em velocidade vampiresca e a segurei pelo cotovelo irritado.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum moçinha_. Não acabe com o resto da minha paciência_, você já esta em apuros e pode ter certeza que dessa vez isso não ficara em branco.- a informei severamente.

Atè parece que eu ia deixar minha filha sair de casa. São meus filhos e viveram ao meu lado sempre. A arrastei ate o sofà e a sentei delicadamente.

_**- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu aqui, explique se**_!- ordenei enquanto apertava a ponte do nariz, tentando me acalmar.

Escutei a explicação de Alice e fui ficando cada vez mais irritado com Rosalie, como ela podê insultar a propria irmã desse jeito, mas essa guerra termina hoje, há se termina.

-Embora eu entenda que Rosalie começou com essa briga, você tambem errou Alice, estou decepcionado com seu comportamento tambèm, eu...

-EU ERREI?! ELA ME OFENDEU, ME XINGOU E ME BATEU E FUI EU QUE ERREI?-Alice gritou no meu rosto. Sentei me no sofà e a puxei pro meu colo.

_**NUNCA **_**PAFT* **AAIIIIII

_**MAIS **_**PAFT* **ISSOOO DOOOIII

_**GRITE **_**PAFT* **DESCULPAAA

_**COMIGO **_**PAFT* **PARAAA PAIIII

_**SOU **_**PAFT* **POOOR FAVOORRR

_**SEU **_**PAFT* **AAIIIEEE

_**PAI **_**PAFT* **AAAIIIIII

_**E QUERO **_**PAFT* **OWWN DOIII

_**RESPEITO **_**PAFT* **PARAAAA

**PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* **AAAAUUUUU

**PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* **AAHHHHHHIIII

**PAFT** PAFT*** **AAAAAAAIIEE

Dei lhe umas boas palmadas pelo desrespeito e birra. Eu queria ter feito isso com mais calma por ser sua primeira palmada, mas fiquei tão furioso que acabei batendo nela, sem lhe explicar tento parado com as palmadas, minha filha estava aos berros e apertando minhas ela nem se lembre se apanhou quando era humano, por isso o escandalo. Massagiei suas costas com carinhos até que ela percebeu que eu tinha parado e se acalmou um pouco, a sentei no meu colo.

-Shhh, shh, pronto filha, acabou. shhh.- falei acariciando seus cabelos.

-Desculpaaa, me perdoooaa

-Claro minha bonequinha, você foi punida e esta perdoada, mas não quero nunca mais ver você e sua irmã aos tapas e nunca mais grite comigo entendeu mocinha? perguntei serio.

-Sim senhorr , sintoo muitoo...

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos ate que Alice se acalmou, a deitei de lado no sofá e beijei sua testa enquanto ia acertar minhas contas com minha filha ciumenta e encrenqueira.

**Pov Rosalie**

Escutei as palmadas que meu pai deu na Alice e confesso que meu coração se apertou com isso. Nunca gostei de ver nenhum dos meus irmãos em apuros e com Alice não foi diferente. Sei que a trato muito mau, mas meu pai foi injusto comigo. Poxa, eu era a sua filha unica, a princesinha da casa, recebia varios carinhos e mimos por ser a UNICA menina e meu pai faz isso comigo? Nao é justo!

Quando entrei na familia fiquei com muita raiva de Carlisle ter me transformado, ele deveria ter me deixado morrer naquele beco. Demorei alguns anos ate compreender que eles me amavam e me viam como filha. Edward ja era da familia e eu não gostava dele, viviamos em pé de guerra até Carlisle dar uma bronca daquelas na gente. Agora soó discutimos quando meus pais não estão em casa. Depois veio Emmett e fiquei com um pouco de ciumes, mas como ele é menino, não tirou meu posto de princesinha.

Deixei muito bem claro que não estava de acordo com a adoção de Alice, mas ninguem me deu bola. Essa vadia devia ter ficado aonde estava num hóspicio, aonde é o lugar dela.

Escutei passos do meu pai subindo as escadas provavelmente vindo me bater, por dentro eu estava apavorada, com medo de sua disciplina, mas por fora eu estava séria com uma carranca enorme, pra mostrar que não estava gostando nadinha dessa historia de irmã mais nova. Quem sabe assim ele acaba de vez com essa palhaçada e a mande embora. Eu sou a mais velha e tenho direitos né?

Meu pai entrou no quarto furiosissimo, eu nunca o tinha visto assim. Acho que estou ferrada mesmo.

- _**Como voce podê tratar sua irmã assim? A ofendendo, xingando, falando coisas que sabe muito bem que é proibido dentro dessa casa**_.- Carlisle disse enquanto apertava a ponta do nariz.

Ergui meu nariz com ousadia e respondi rudemente mostrando todo meu rancor com essa situação.

- _A mande embora, nunca concordei com essa palhaçada, não precisamos de uma louca varrida na familia..._

-CALA A BOCA ROSALIE, ANTES QUE EU TE ARRENBENTE COM ESSE CINTO!-Carlisle gritou fora de controle enquanto desabotoava a fivela do cinto.

Olhei assustada pro meu pai, sempre fui durona quando Carlisle me castiga, mas dessa vez fiquei com medo. Como eu queria minha mãe aqui agora. Meu pai iria me cortar em pedaços se não se acalmar.

-Desculpe papai- pedi submissa, tentando acalma-lo.

-Não, agora eu não desculpo. - meu pai disse vindo em minha direção.

**SLAP* **auu

**SLAP* **Aiiii

**SLAP* **ownn

Meu pai segurou meu cotovelo e acertou três cintadas extra fortes nas minhas pernas, não consegui segurar meus gemidos, ele continuou furioso.

**SLAP* **aaiiee

**SLAP***auuauu

**SLAP***aiaiai

Comecei a implorar aos prantos de medo e dor.

_-Use a educação que te dei Rosalie _**SLAP* **Desculpaa

-_Não seja egoista, eu não te criei assim _**SLAP* **taa bomm

-_Não maltrate sua irmã nunca mais assim _**SLAP* **paraaa

- _Não me faça perder minha paciência com você _**SLAP* **descuullpaaa

Meu pai disse cada frase com uma cintada daquelas nas minhas coxa, meu traseiro ainda estava ileso e eu não conseguia mais aguentar e chorei de dor.

Meu pai largou o cinto e me segurou pelo ombro me dando uma leve sacudida.

- Entenda de uma vez por todas, eu te amo, e nunca deixarei de te amar só porque tenho outra menina. Não precisa ter ciumes, amo todos vocês igualdade. Entendi isso?- meu pai perguntou com carinho, mas sério.

-Sim senhoor, me desculpe.- pedi envergonhada, eu poderia ter dado uma chance pra Alice né?!

- De bruços na cama Rosalie.- papai ordenou pegando o cinto novamente. Tentei engolir meu orgulho e deitei na cama como ele mandou.

**SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP*** **AAiiiii paraaab paiii

**SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP*** **Mee perdoooaaa

Chorei feito um bebê, arrependida, como eu fui egoista, nem dei uma chance a ela, mas quando Jasper chegou na família, eu o tratei tão bem e fui pessíma com Alice.

_**QUE **_**SLAP* **porr favoorrr

_**ISSO **_**SLAP* **paarrraaa

_**NÃO **_**SLAP* **desculpaaa

_**SE REPITA **_**SLAP* **eeuu promettooo

_**JAMAIS **_**SLAP* **AAAAIIIIIIEEE

Finalmente ele parou, a ultima doeu tanto que pulei da cama e esfreguei meu bum bum de tanta dor. Meu pai me abraçou dizendo que me amava e que sempre estaria ali pra cuidar de mim e de quantos filhos eles tivesse e que jamais iria deixar de amar. Aconcheguei-me em seus braços pedindo perdão e promentendo dar uma chance a ela. Meu pai me perdoou e pediu sutilmente que eu pedisse desculpa ha Alice.

A pequena abriu um sorriso lindo e me abraçou dizendo que sempre me amou e que me perdoava e ja me convidando pra fazer compras juntas. Apesar do meu traseiro e coxas estarem ardendo, estou feliz em conhecer uma pequena hiper ativa e alegre...

*_**Gostaram? Deixe reviews, que escrevo mais!**_

_***Beijos e ate a próxima...**_


End file.
